Various compositions are known to be useful as treating agents to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textile substrates. Many such treating agents are fluorinated polymers and copolymers, or non-fluorinated polymers and copolymers. Non-fluorinated compounds are predominately polyacrylate-based or urethane-based copolymers.
Fluorinated copolymers provide good repellency to water and oil. Various attempts have been made to produce a non-fluorinated water repellent. Some non-fluorinated copolymers are known to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textiles, but are less effective than the fluorinated counterparts.
Elsbernd et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,750,093, disclose a polyurethane polymer derived from oligomeric fluoroacrylates that provides oil and water repellency to textile substrates.